


Your Fever Runs Me Down

by Choccyghost



Series: Haikyuu One-Shots [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Fluff and Humor, Freeform, Friends to Lovers, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Idiots in Love, KageHina - Freeform, Kagehina fluff, Karasuno Family, M/M, Nishinoya Yuu & Tanaka Ryuunosuke are Bros, Sick Hinata Shouyou, Soft Kageyama Tobio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:21:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28767003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Choccyghost/pseuds/Choccyghost
Summary: Kageyama and Hinata have always beat around the bush when it came to their feelings. What happens when one of them finally decides to make a move?A kagehina one-shot with an attempt at humour.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Haikyuu One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109084
Kudos: 73





	Your Fever Runs Me Down

"CENTER!" 

Kageyama watched the short orange haired guy rushing forward from the corner of his eye as he raised his hands, getting ready to toss the ball. There was the usual hard sound of Hinata's feet kicking off the ground as he jumped high, raising his right hand to spike. Tsukishima and Asahi jumped right after, determined to block the ball- that passed right above Hinata's hand over to Tanaka who smashed the ball onto the other side. 

"ALRIIIIIIGHTTT!" Tanaka and Nishinoya yelled, hi5ing each other.

"Tsk. We keep falling for that." Asahi sighed, looking at the scorecard showing 25-21.

"And that wraps it up for today! Great job, guys! We'll switch up again tomorrow. Be on time for morning practice!" The coach said, taking off his whistle.

"RIGHT!" All 12 players shouted, immediately starting to clear the gym.

"How much more will you guys fall for Hinata's decoy?" Tanaka snickered, taking down the net.

"You fell for Hinata's decoy five times yesterday, Tanaka-san." Tsukishima muttered, wiping off his sweat.

"Tsukishina you bastard! I'll win tomorrow, you wait!"

"Haha Shoyo won't lose so easily. Right Shoyo? Shoyo!" Nishinoya yelled, turning around to find Hinata drinking water with a look of utmost concentration.

Tanaka smashed his hand on Hinata's hair, making him jump.

"What are you thinking about, Hinata? You really spaced out there!" Tanaka grinned, ruffling his hair vigorously.

"N-nothing, Tanaka-san! Owww!" Hinata scrunched his nose, trying to escape from Tanaka's grasp.

"Oi oi let him be, Tanaka." Sugawara yelled from the other end of the court. "Y'all better finish cleaning up the court in the next ten minutes, or an extra lap of diving receives tomorrow!"

"Oi." 

"Huh?" Hinata turned to find Kageyama looking down at him. 

Kageyama opened his mouth to ask something when Daichi's voice boomed across the court. "STOP SLACKING AND CLEAR THE COURT ALREADY!"

"RIGHT!" Everyone scrambled away, moving to collect the balls before the big vein in Daichi's head popped.

"Man that was a fun practice session. And oh Kageyama, toss a bit higher tomorrow, I want to try something." Asahi said, holding his shoulder.

The team continued discussing teams and strategies as they walked out of Karasuno.

"Hey Hinata, what are you so glum about? " Sugawara turned around, throwing an arm around Hinata who was trailing alongside with his bicycle, unusually quiet. 

"Huh?" Hinata jumped, startled, knocking over his bicycle.

"Ha Shoyo, that's the second time you have been out of it today! Something bothering you? Don't worry! Your senpai will buy you a popsicle!" Nishinoya shouted, punching his own chest.

"Nishinoya! Don't shout when we are on the streets!" Daichi said, exasperated. 

"Sorry, Daichi-san! So what do you say, Shoyo?" Nishinoya asked, still yelling. Daichi shook his head, not having any more energy left.

"Oh Noya-san. I'm sorry, I uh need to be home early today!" Hinata stopped, flustered. "In fact, I'm late, mom asked me to be home early today! Need somewhere to be!" He straightened his bicycle, seating himself.

"Alright then! See you tomorrow!" Sugawara waved at him.

"Oi-" Kageyama called again, narrowing his eyes at Hinata.

"HEY KAGEYAMAAAA!" Tanaka threw an arm around him, cutting off his words. "You and Hinata are on different teams tomorrow, okay?"

"Uh yeah... sure." Kageyama replied, turning back only to notice that Hinata had vanished.

He sighed, trailing behind the rest of the team. They all parted, and Kageyama headed down his own path. He stopped at the crossing where he and Hinata would usually separate ways. "Hmm" he thought, looking down Hinata's street.

Hinata parked his bicycle in his shed, relieved to be finally home. "Ah I just want to take a hot shower and eat some food," he thought, letting himself in. He quickly freshened up and walked towards the kitchen. "Oh man," Hinata said, frantically opening different lids looking for food. "Not now," he sighed, checking his phone.  
"Shoyo, I'll be returning late today. I left you some money, collect food from Ukai's shop for today, will you?" He pouted, putting his phone back in his pocket. "But I don't want to go out now. I'm hungry, but I'm pretty sure Mom will disown me if I tried cooking after what I did last time." He shuddered, remembering how he had put eggs in the microwave and the resounding slap that had landed on his back after his mom saw the mess he had made. "Guess I'll wait," Hinata sighed, irritated. "Escaped quickly from the team, all for what?" He muttered, climbing the stairs to his room when he heard the bell ring. Hinata turned back, surprised. Maybe his mom returned early after all. 

"Hey m-" Hinata stopped, gaping at the person in front of him.

"Shut your mouth, dumbass." 

"K-Kageyama? What are you doing here?" Hinata asked, still staring at him.

"Close the door first, the wind's chilly. I don't want to catch a cold." Kageyama walked past Hinata, letting himself in.

"Huh? Welcome home, I guess, intruder!" Hinata huffed, shutting the door behind him. "So are you going to tell me why-'"

Hinata stopped as Kageyama made a grab for his hand. "W-whaaa" Hinata gasped, his face reddening.

"I knew it." Kageyama said, now placing his hand on Hinata's forehead. "You have a fever."

"Huh? No I don't!" Hinata lied, rubbing his own forehead as he wondered whether the heat in his face was from the fever or from Kageyama's touch or both.

"You are literally burning right now, dumbass. Why would you lie about that?" Kageyama looked at him in disbelief. "You suck so much at lying, it's a surprise no one else noticed anything."

"Why do you have to hurt me this way, Kageyama?" Hinata pouted at him. "I don't suck and I don't-" 

Kageyama grabbed the front of his tshirt and dragged him up to his room, ignoring Hinata's protests and pushed him on his bed.

Hinata looked at him in utter disbelief. "I could have fallen off the stair-"

His words were cut off again as Kageyama pushed in a thermometer on his mouth. "Shut up. You seriously suck at this."

Kageyama held the thermometer firmly as Hinata attempted to talk again. He eventually stopped squirming as the thermometer beeped and Kageyama showed him the flashing "39.3 C" on its screen. "Seriously?"

"Ughh fineee. How did you even know? " Hinata asked, turning away.

"The question should be how would I NOT know? First, you were all fidgety in the second half of morning practice. Then you didn't meetup during lunch recess as we usually would, citing you had to finish off english homework for the next period. You didn't even have english today, you absolute dumbass. At first, I thought you were avoiding me and maybe I did something. But then, it was obvious through evening practice that you were weirdly distant from everyone, avoiding hi5s and spacing out now and then. Not only that, you jumped each time someone got close to touching you, probably scared that they'll find out you were burning hot and ask you to go home. And then you refused Nishinoya's offer AND lied about your mother when you told me last night she'd be out all day today; you actually thought you were convincing? You really are a dumbass." Kageyama finished, shaking his head.

"Insulting me when I'm sick too? Mean, Kageyama!" Hinata whined, throwing his head back on the bed. "You notice too much." He quickly sat up again. "Wait why are you here?"

"Obviously to check on you. Does fever make your brain even more retarded or what?"

"Huh? But you could catch it too. Why risk not being able to play?" Hinata asked, ignoring the rest.

"Why, do you wish I hadn't come?" Kageyama asked, staring at him.

"Of course not! I'm glad you did. But-" Hinata stopped as Kageyama crawled up on the bed next to him.

"It's you. How could I not?" He asked quietly, placing a finger on his chin, lifting it up as he softly kissed him on the lips. Hinata froze, before slowly kissing him back. After a moment, Kageyama broke away and said," Of course I knew it was a risk. Maybe I'm stupid when it comes to you."

Hinata was too busy trying to suppress the blush spreading across his cheeks to throw back a retort. "Cute," Thought Kageyama, his heart fluttering a bit. About some months ago, Hinata and Kageyama had finally decided to face the attraction they felt for each other, as both of their attempts to push it away had kept failing. But they were both relatively new to this, so they mutually decided to not put any labels just yet, and see how things were going to work. And so far, it had gone along great; arriving and leaving school together, stealing kisses and hugs when no one was looking, messing with each other after late practices- all the cliché stuff neither of them had even given a thought before. At first, Kageyama had been slightly scared about this affecting the game. But if anything, it seemed to have improved the play as they were more in sync now. "And I only seem to be falling deeper in it," thought Kageyama getting up. "I might even...but I don't know if he feels it as much too."

"Thanks, Kageyama. Means a lot," Hinata said, feeling his stomach whirl with something other than hunger this time. 

"Don't mention it. You haven't eaten anything, have you? I bought you some ramen."

Hinata's eyes immediately lit up. "Really? "

"Yeah. We'll eat downstairs." Kageyama turned back in time so that Hinata wouldn't see the slight blush on his face now. "If he looks at me that way again, I'm pretty sure I'll pass out." Kageyama thought, trying to shake away the image. 

They ate while discussing about various strategies and the upcoming tournament.

"Mmmm what was the team coach warned us about? Wakunan? I wonder if we'll get to play them."

"Yeah apparently their captain is really good, and the team has a cool defense. You better get well soon if you want to play them, dumbass."

"Huh? Of course I'll be alright by then. This will be gone in a day or two," Hinata said, waving his spoon.

"Don't do that, idiot. Are you done?" Kageyama asked, eyeing his empty bowl. "Alright, I'll wash it."

"Eh? Why?"

"Obviously because you shouldn't be washing dishes with that fever." Kageyama turned on the tap.

"Wow this feels nice. Maybe I should get sick more often." Hinata said, watching Kageyama.

"If you get a fever again, I'll punch the daylights out of you." Kageyama said without losing a beat.

"You are mean," said Hinata, already spacing out of the conversation as he stared at Kageyama, who was now wiping his hands. Though usually Hinata was the more active one, when it came to their 'relationship', Kageyama had surprised him. He recalled when after one late night practice after everyone had left, Kageyama had pushed him against the wall and asked him if he felt something too. Hinata had replied in the positive, and they had their first kiss no longer being able to hold back. However, Hinata had been more hesitant than Kageyama when it came to stuff like that, and the latter had recognized it, matching the pace with him and making sure he was at ease. As Hinata stared on at Kageyama's back, he wondered why he was ever hesitant at all; it was obvious that he lov- wait what? Did he seriously just think that again? Shake it off, shake it off, he thought to himself frantically. 

"Take a picture, it'll last longer.' Kageyama smirked, turning around. "I have always wanted to say tha- oi are you alright? Your face is all flushed. Is your fever getting worse, or what?"

Hinata quickly snapped out of his spiral. "Huh? No it's nothing. I'm fine."

Kageyama looked at him. He decided it was the fever. "You have the medicine?" 

"Oh... Yeah I think I do, I remember where mom put it last time." Hinata turned around, looking at the shelves above the kitchen. "Ah yes, in that box." Hinata pointed at a red capped box sitting on a high shelf. "He reached for it, standing on his toes and and cursed himself when he realized he was too short. "I need a stool-"

He stopped when he felt Kageyama wrap an arm around his stomach and reach for the box with his other hand. "You mean this?" Kageyama asked, still holding him. 

"Y-yeah," Hinata said, weakly holding the box. He had felt full until a moment ago, and now Kageyama's touch was making him go haywire again. 

"Jeez, you really are burning up." Kageyama let go, feeling both concern and satisfaction. "So you feel it as much as I do," he thought. "Pop the pill, don't just stand there, shorty." He said aloud, leaving the kitchen.

"I'm not that short, shut up," Hinata grumbled, swallowing the pill. It had felt nice and warm, Kageyama holding him like that. He sighed, following him upstairs. 

Hinata climbed on his bed, relieved to be back in the comfort and warmth of it. He watched as Kageyama threw the blanket over his body, immediately clutching at the ends of it. Kageyama picked up his bag, kissing the top of Hinata's head, his insides melting at the cute gesture. "Get well soon, idiot. We need to practice those quicks more."  
Kageyama walked towards the door, giving the room a hurried glance to see if he had left anything behind.

"Kageyama" 

He stopped at the doorway tilting his head. "What?"

"Stay with me until I fall asleep?" Hinata's voice was small, his eyes peeking at Kageyama from above the sheets. The sight was cute, and Kageyama mustered all his strength to turn away again. 

"I can't. I don't want to risk myself catching fever more."

"But you are already here anyway..." All Hinata really longed for at the moment was to fall asleep in his gentle hold.

"Practice at this time is vital. I'm not catching a fever right now." He repeated, feeling like he was trying to convince himself more than Hinata.

'Fineee." Hinata huffed, pulling the sheet over his head. "Text me after you reach home." He said, his voice muffled.

"Alright." Hinata listened to Kageyama's footsteps fading away.

"I'm bored." Hinata thought, clutching the sides of his pillow as he held it above his head. Wasn't the medicine supposed to kick in now? He twisted and turned in his bed, feeling restless. Maybe he could head down and throw the ball around? No, he should rest or he won't be able to practice with the team. He groaned into his pillow. Why was staying still so hard? Why did sleep seem so far away? He wondered if he should get up and head downstairs to switch on the tv or something when he felt the pillow taken away from his hands. "Uh-?"

"Do you even know what 'taking rest' means?" Kageyama stood beside him. He slowly climbed on the bed beside Hinata.

"Kageyama, you-" Whatever Hinata was about to say next was cut off as Kageyama smacked his face with the pillow. "If I catch a fever because of this, I'll beat you up and NOT with a pillow."

"Oww Kageyama, do you have to be so harsh?" Hinata pulled away the pillow. However ,his scowl brightened into a smile at once. "You came back!"

"Watching you trying to sleep was torture." Kageyama said, putting his bag away again.

"How long have you been watching??" Hinata felt his face heat up with embarrassment as he remembered rolling all over his bed.

"Long enough to know that your dumbass would have started jumping around the ball again if left you alone for a minute more." Kageyama pulled the blanket so that it covered his legs too. "So what do you want to do?"

Hinata looked at him bemused. "The amount of faith you have in me is amazing."

"I was right though."

"Oh shut up." Hinata looked up at the ceiling, wondering what to do. "HEY, we could watch a movie!"

"Huh? Which?"

"....."

"No way. I'm not watching that crappy rom-com." Kageyama said horrified, remembering the way Hinata had been pointing at the posters literally everyday.

"Please, Kageyama? Pleeeeeaaaaaaaseeee?" Hinata looked up at him, his lips curved down into a pout. 

"That...is not going to work on me." Kageyama said, turning away. "You aren't going to fall for that face, you aren't, you aren't, you aren't" he muttered furiously to himself.

"Come on Kageyama." Hinata said, now hand over Kageyama's palm.

"FINE! But I'm only doing this to get you to sleep quickly." Kageyama snapped, pulling his phone and earphones out of his pocket. "I can't believe I caved for that." He muttered to himself.

"Yayy! What are you whispering to yourself, Kageyama?" Hinata peered over his shoulder suspiciously. 

"Nothing." Kageyama straightened up, unlocking his phone. 

"Ooooh you have a chillfix subscription, that's so cool!" Hinata exclaimed, watching Kageyama tap away on his phone.

"It's my sister's. I barely use it though. Ah here it is. Place one on your ear." Kageyama said, handing him one of his earbuds. 

"Man it keeps falling off." Hinata groaned, trying to put it in his ear again. 

"Guess you'll just have to be closer then." Kageyama said, putting an arm around Hinata and shifting slightly towards him. "See? It doesn't fall anymore."

Hinata froze, feeling his heart do a somersault. He too, adjusted his position so that Kageyama's arm wouldn't hurt. "Are you sure this is fine?" he asked quietly, referring to the fever.

"Shh. I'll be alright. Let's enjoy the movie." He said, pulling him closer as he held the phone against his raised knee for support. 

Hinata snuggled into Kageyama's side as the movie began. Kageyama smiled slightly as he felt Hinata's hair softly brush his chin, giving him a whiff of his fruity shampoo. "Maybe this would be worth catching a fever after all," He thought, watching the protagonist save his love interest from drowning in the pool.

"Are you seriously into this cliché shit?"

"Come on Kageyama, just look at the two guys kissing in the pool, it's so cute." Hinata said, lightly slapping his hand. 

"Mm sure." Kageyama straightened up his stiff back, looking out of the window. The sky had darkened, the last traces of light disappearing into the night. "I should probably take one of the pills too, just as a precaution," he thought, looking back at the screen. 

"Huh? Who's this new character?" Kageyama asked, surprised. How long had he tuned out?

"The one that's supposed to kill them," Hinata yawned.

"Kill? And here I was, thinking it was a light hearted crappy romcom." Kageyama said, feeling slightly more interested now.

"Hmm," Hinata mumbled something, falling on his chest.

"Oi. Don't tell me you are feeling sleepy just when things are getting interesting." Kageyama froze as Hinata got up for a second only to suddenly push down Kageyama's leg to lay on his lap. 

Kageyama quickly saved his phone from slipping off the bed. "You almost broke my phone, you idiot!" He removed the earbud off Hinata's ear and his own, crossing his legs so that hinata's head could rest more comfortably.

"Hmm relax Kageyama. Like I'm." Hinata mumbled, pulling the covers up his legs.

"My legs are going to be all stiff tomorrow." Kageyama said, hand pausing above Hinata's head.

Hinata wondered if he was going to push his head away; that'd be bad, his lap was just so comfy. He tensed up for a second when Kageyama's hand was on his hair, getting ready to be thrown off. Which was exactly what Kageyama had intended to do- but Hinata's hair was just so soft. And now he was slowly running his hands through his tufts, feeling the hair-strands. Hinata instantly relaxed, feeling even more sleepy. "That feels so good, Kageyama." He managed to mutter.

"Mmhmm. Just sleep." Kageyama was glad Hinata couldn't see his expression at the moment. He was used to see Hinata running around and being a ball of energy all the time; but now, seeing him all quiet snuggled up on his lap with a peaceful expression, he couldn't help feeling extra soft inside. He continued gently stroking his head, getting him to relax more.

Hinata wondered what it was; probably the medicine finally kicking in? But at that moment, he felt his feelings for Kageyama double up. This, thought Hinata, feels like home. He felt a mixture of affection, sleepiness and warmth all over at once; I could just say it, he thought, sleepily.

Kageyama looked down at Hinata, who was still, breathing steadily. "He's finally asleep," he thought. "But I'd better wait for his mom to get back, there's probably not much time left anyway."

"Kageyama?" 

"Huh? Aren't you asleep yet?" He asked, looking back in surprise.

"I love you."

Kageyama stiffened up, hand still on Hinata's hair. Did he really just say that? Or was he muttering in his sleep? Or was he having some sort of dream? He felt the immediate rise of emotions fall again as it struck him. "You are only saying that because of the medicine." He muttered, feeling the pounding on his chest. He could vaguely remember how the medicine made him feel slightly drunk when he last had fever. Hinata probably mumbled the words casually, with the combined effect of the fever and sleepiness.

"Yeah definitely because of the medicine," Hinata said, nuzzling into his lap. Kageyama could have sworn he heard his heart break just a bit; he had expected that but to hear him confirming it felt different altogether. He prepared to get up.

"I need to lea-"

"I mean," Hinata continued." I definitely would have chickened out otherwise. I have been chickening out for days. But this... fever, I guess- weirdly gave me the courage? To say it.... I guess." Hinata mumbled, wondering if it was the worst confession in history. "I kept thinking that maybe you weren't feeling it as much and maybe you just wanted to fool around...I'm sorry if it's that what you wanted. I understand if you want to... stop." Hinata finished, dizzily. "At least I'm way too sleepy to immediately die of embarrassment right now," he thought, as he tried to fall asleep before Kageyama started yelling at him.

"You...dumbass." Kageyama whispered, letting go of the breath he didn't realize he was holding.

"Here we go" thought Hinata, vaguely feeling his heart sink.

"You really think I'd be here, sitting with you right now if all I wanted to do was fool around?" His voice was softer than Hinata had ever heard. "You really are a special kind of dense. " He shook his head, feeling his eyes tear up just a bit. "Recently, I found myself realizing this too; but sometimes I felt like maybe you didn't want more and I was afraid of ruining it. I didn't for a moment imagine that you were scared of the exact same thing." He let out a shaky laugh. "I love you too, dumbass."

"...."

"Oi you better not have slept through what I said-" Kageyama started, slightly embarrassed when he felt Hinata squeeze his knee and smile sleepily- conveying that he had heard him. Kageyama breathed out, relieved again. "One of these days, you are going to give me a heart attack." This time, Hinata definitely was asleep. Kageyama looked down fondly, thinking that never in a million years would he have seen this coming. Suddenly the bell rang, breaking his thoughts. He carefully lifted Hinata's head, putting a pillow beneath it as he got up, anxiously wondering if he had woken him up. But Hinata just turned, muttering something in his sleep and pulling the covers tighter. Kageyama quickly dropped a kiss on his cheek and headed down the stairs as silently as possible.

"Natsu, no, that chocolate is for your brother-" Hinata's mom quickly took away the piece of chocolate that her daughter had secretly taken. She looked up just as the door opened, pleasantly surprised. "Oh hello Kageyama. Hinata didn't mention you were coming over." She pulled him into a soft hug, which Kageyama accepted awkwardly. He tended to be quiet and withdrawn when it came to most people; but over the visits to Hinata's place, his mom had slowly put him at ease and Kageyama couldn't help liking her. 

"Hey, Tobio!" Kageyama looked down to find Hinata's sister tugging at his pants. She had been scared of him at first, but now was "one of her best friends."

"Hey Natsu," Kageyama patted her head, managing a smile. 

"You look tired," Hinata's mom walked in, placing the bags down while removing her shoes. "Hinata didn't bother you too much, did he?"

"Oh no," Kageyama moved forward, helping her with the bags. "I dropped in to check on his fever." 

"Fever?" A flash of concern passed through her face as she removed Natsu's sandals. "And I had to be out all day too." She sighed. "How is he?"

"Ni-chan is sick?" Natsu's eyes widened in concern, as she started to run upstairs. "Natsu, no!" Hinata's mom held her hand firmly. "You'll get to see him when he's better. Now wait in your room, I'll come in just a minute to help you freshen up. Go, go," Hinata's mom gently but firmly pushed the smaller kid in the direction of her room. Natsu pouted for a second, her face showing an uncanny resemblance to Hinata's; but it vanished in a second as she suddenly brightened up. "This means I get to eat more ice-cream!" she yelled, running off to her room. "We'll see about that!" Hinata's mom called after her. She turned back to Kageyama with a tired smile. "Sorry about that. Sometimes I wonder how I survive with 2 bratty kids running around the house all the time. So how is he?"

"Oh please don't be sorry. He's sleeping right now. He has a slight temperature, but I think it'll be gone in a day or two." Kageyama replied. "If he actually rests, that is." He added.

Hinata's mom let out a laugh. "I bet the boy played despite the fever today, didn't he?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry I didn't realize it sooner." Kageyama said, apologetically bowing.

"No no it's none of your fault, dear." She put a hand on his shoulder. "If anything, thanks for looking after him till now. I'll be careful to stop him from sneaking out for practice tomorrow."

"Oh yes, I was about to warn you about that." Kageyama laughed along. Hinata's mom smiled, marveling at the way he had changed from when she first met him to how he was now. He'd barely say anything apart from hello and thank you, she recalled. She felt relieved at the way Shoyo had managed to break him out of his shell. I hope he'll feel like part of the family soon, she thought as she found herself liking him more and more each day.

"Uh... I'll be off now. It's getting late." Kageyama said, looking around for his bag. "Oh it's in Hinata's room."

"Why don't you stay for dinner?"

"Oh I couldn't bother you with that." Kageyama said, blushing faintly.

"It's not like you can go right now anyway." Hinata's mom pointed to the window, and Kageyama suddenly realized that rain was pouring down heavily. "You already risked catching a fever, dear and I can't possibly let you go in this weather. Why don't you ring your mother and tell her you'll be late?"

"Oh...if it's fine by you.." Kageyama said, flustered. "I could just borrow an umbrella-"

"Nonsense. The phone is across the room, son. I'm not taking no for an answer." Hinata's mom said firmly. "I'll check on Hinata quick and be back. I already bought some dinner, so just wait by the table and see Natsu doesn't get upto anything, will you?" She hurriedly patted on his shoulder as she went up the stairs. 

"..Right." Kageyama watched her disappear into Hinata's room as he walked towards the telephone, hoping his mother won't be too annoyed. He cursed Hinata under his breath as dialed the number. His mom picked up around the third ring. "Tobio? Where have you been? It's raining heavily!" He heard his mother's concerned voice from the receiver. "You could have called or replied to my texts. Whose number is this? Are you alright?"

"Mom, stop, I'm fine. I'm sorry, I didn't know it'd take this long." Kageyama proceeded to narrate what had happened. "So Hinata's mom offered to let me stay for dinner, but I'm sure she'll let me go if you tell her to-"

"Kageyama." His mom stopped his panicked flow. "I really won't mind if you weren't home for one dinner. And it's of course better than walking through the rain. Plus, I'm actually happy."

"You are?" Kageyama asked, surprised.

"Of course. I can't recall the last time you left the house to meet someone unless it was volleyball. It's nice to see you finally leaving your cave."

"You put that way too bluntly, mom. I almost feel like you are happy I'm out of the house." Kageyama said, feigning offence but at the same time, realizing what she said was true. He had headed off to Sugawara-san's house and Noya-san's too with the team once or twice, but he had been over to Hinata's at the most. And he felt surprisingly okay with it.

"Hmm, maybe I'll ask his mom to let you stay for a week so that I can be at peace here without my edgy son."

"MOM!"

"Kidding. You know I love you. And you better get back here soon after dinner. No hanging back."

"Okay, mom. Love you too." He hung up, suddenly aware of a delicious smell that had made its way to the room. He followed it to the kitchen, and saw that Hinata's mom had unwrapped rice bowls, curry and some meat. He barely could hold in his drool as Hinata's mom turned around, smiling. "Oh I see you are done with the call. Help me lay the table?" She handed him few plates and bowls and he carried them to the table, careful not to break any. They finally finished laying the table when Kageyama noticed something. "Umm.. there are just four plates here," he said, looking at Hinata's mom who was wrapping a towel around Natsu's neck.

"Oh Hinata will be having dinner in his room. He still has a high temperature dear, I don't think it'd be wise for you or Natsu to have him in close proximity now. And I hope I didn't leave you alone with him too long before I returned," Hinata's mom said as she prepared a separate plate for Hinata to carry upstairs. 

"Oh. No, you didn't." Kageyama lied, the whole evening flashing in his mind. 

Hinata's mom took one glance at his red face and laughed. "You are awful at lying too, Tobio. Tell me about the day while we eat." She then got up and headed upstairs with the plate.

Kageyama immediately facepalmed after she left. I'm so hopeless, he thought. To think I lectured Hinata earlier about lying. He scoffed at himself. At this rate she was going to find out everything. Wait, would she mind? Kageyama kicked himself mentally. It was too early to think that far ahead. Had Hinata even meant it? His words seemed genuine, but he still was awfully sleepy...what if he forgot he had said anything at all? What if-

"You are making a funny expression." Kageyama's what-ifs were threatening to spiral out of control when he heard Natsu's voice cut across. He looked up to find her staring at him curiously.

"Huh?" He said more roughly than intended. He immediately felt bad. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

"Do you dislike Nii-chan?" Natsu asked, apparently not having noticed anything.

"I used to, but I don't now." Kageyama said, surprised at the question.

Natsu's face brightened up as if he had offered her cookies. "Nii-chan said the same when I asked him last time!"

"He did?" Kageyama asked, absent-mindedly raising the glass of water to drink.

Natsu nodded vigorously. "He really loves you."

Kageyama choked on his water, spraying it all around. He coughed, hitting his chest till he stopped as Natsu watched him with wide eyes. "Are you alright?"

"Yes yes, I'm fine." He spluttered. "You were saying?"

"Oh. He loves it when you are around." She tilted her head with childlike curiosity. "I'm sure, because he laughs more then. Don't you?"

Kageyama was saved from responding as Hinata's mom hurried back right at the moment. "I'm sorry to keep you waiting, Tobio, it takes a while to wake him up." She sighed, sitting down. "Now let's dig in, shall we?"

They did their prayers and started eating. It occurred to Kageyama that Hinata won't be here to take over when he felt awkward. "Guess I don't need to worried about anything as I'll die of embarrassment right at this table," he thought to himself ruefully. "Goodbye, world."

"So Kageyama- what did you two do after getting home? Jesus, he didn't try to cook did he?" Hinata's mom looked up with a horrified expression. "I'll never forget what happened last time."

"Oh no, I erm got him some ramen on my way here. But what happened last time?" He made a mental note to tease Hinata about it later.

"Oh thank god. You are a lifesaver, Tobio. Last time was a disaster. I had to leave urgently, so I told him to make some hard boiled eggs and tea for himself. When I came back, I found out he had tried microwaving the eggs and somehow burned all the water while spilling milk and tea leaves all over the floor." Hinata's mom shuddered at the memory. "Needless to say, the microwave was done for and it took me the whole day to clear the kitchen floor."

Kageyama couldn't help but laugh at that. "This will be a great blackmail story. Thanks for telling me."

"Anytime," Hinata's mom laughed, feeding Natsu another spoon of rice. "So what did you two do?"

"He couldn't sleep so I watched a movie with him." Kageyama replied, stuffing himself with food so that he wouldn't blush this time. It was mostly the truth as they hadn't really done anything else anyway, but he still felt a bit guilty.

"Hmm just that?" Hinata's mom asked, looking at him shrewdly.

Kageyama nodded, stuffing himself again and wondering if Hinata's mom suspected anything.

To his relief, she just laughed and added, "You must really like meat and rice."

Kageyama realized with horror that in trying not to reveal anything, he may have eaten in a way which might have seemed disrespectful. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-"

Hinata's mom raised her hand. "Please, it's nothing compared to watching Hinata eat everyday. That boy eats like we starve him."

"I'm sorry-"

"It's fine, Tobio. Relax." Hinata's mom threw him a reassuring smile. There was a brief silence where Kageyama wondered if he should try talking about something or simply pass out on the table.

"So Hinata told me there's an upcoming tournament? How's the prep going?" She asked, offering him a second serving which he couldn't help accepting. The food really was good.

"Oh it's going good. I believe we are all doing better after the Tokyo camp."

Hinata's mom proceeded to ask him about his team and other players, and Kageyama found himself talking freely with her. Before he knew it, dinner was over and he was helping her clear the table. It was finally time for him to go as the downpour had now stopped.  
Hinata's mom followed him to the doorway. "Thanks again for taking care of him. I hope you had a good time."

"It's nothing. And yes, I did." Kageyama said, surprised at how much he meant it. 

"Take care of yourself. And do take medicine even if you feel slightly off. "

"Thank you. I will." Kageyama suddenly remembered he didn't have his bag with him. "I left my bag in Hinata's room. Can I quickly go get it?"

"Yes, please don't hang in the room too much though!" She called after him anxiously.

Kageyama quietly opened the door, and saw that Hinata was asleep again. He quietly lifted his bag, and moved to leave, taking one last glance at the orange tuft peeking out behind the covers.

He then rushed out, waving goodbye to Natsu and her mother for the last time. He let out a huge sigh of relief right after the door shut behind him. Did this day really happen? He walked away in a daze, replaying the day in his head and pinching himself to test if he really was dreaming. All the apprehension and feelings that had formed a tight knot in his stomach- it had finally loosened.

Hinata cycled on his way to school, whistling his happy tune. It had been 3 days since he had reached home with a fever. 3 days of inactivity and driving his mom crazy. And of course, 3 days of not seeing Kageyama. He wondered if things would be different, now that they had said it to each other. "Guess I'll know in the evening," he thought, parking his cycle. Morning practice had been cancelled, due to some sort of maintenance work happening in the gym. Not that his mom would have let him go anyway, citing that he needed to rest more. 

The rest of the day went by quickly. Hinata wondered if he could meet Kageyama at recess but his teachers had other plans for him as they asked him to meetup with them to pile him with homework to catch up with rest of the class. He made a mental note to ask Yachi for help as his head was already dizzy just by thinking of it. Soon enough, it was practice time and Hinata happily headed to his favorite place after changing quickly- the school volleyball court. He opened the door quickly, breathing in the smell of the place he had missed so much and for a brief moment, locked eyes with Kageyama who suddenly dropped the ball he was holding. He was just about the make his way over when-

"SHOYOOOOOO! YOU ARE BACK!" 

"IT'S BEEN SO LONG, HINATA!"

Nishinoya and Tanaka yelled, running towards him. And before he could react, he was on the floor with the two second years on top of him. "Ahahahaahaha, sorry Shoyo, but we are really happy to see you!"

"Yeah, what were you doing, catching a fever like that?"

Hinata had barely recovered from the shock when a pair of hands lifted Tanaka and Nishinoya off him, and in view came Daichi's exasperated face. "How many times have I told you two not to do that? You want to injure him right after he has returned or what?"

"Right. Sorry." Both of them said at once, grinning stupidly. 

Sugawara offered him a hand with an apologetic smile. " Are you alright?"

Hinata quickly stood up, taking it. "Yeah ! I missed playing! And all of you!"

"We missed you too, Hinata!" Yamaguchi said, with a genuine smile.

"Are you better now?" Asahi asked

"I already miss the quietness of the last 3 days." Tsukishima said, staring longingly into the distance.

"I'm so happy to see you back, Hinata!" Yachi said excitedly.

"Ahem" Everyone turned around to see coach. "As happy as we all are to see you back, it's time for practice. Why are you late though, Hinata?" 

"Oh I got held up by one of the teachers who gave me extra work again."

His face must have shown his thoughts as Yachi immediately piped up "Don't worry Hinata, I'll help you with it!"

"Ah thanks, Yachi-san!"

"Well as long as you are alright now, you can practice with the rest." Coach nodded at him.

Everyone started warming up, and Hinata was putting on his kneepads when-

"Oi" 

Hinata stopped midway while putting on his left kneepad. 

"Don't immediately go home after practice." Kageyama said quietly and walked away before Hinata could react.

"ALRIGHT! One half will practice receiving while the other half tries serving. Then one side will switch to spiking and the other will try blocking. Is that clear?" Coach shouted.

"CLEAR!"

He divided the groups, and everyone practiced with dedication, determined to win the tournament. Finally, time was up and they slowly headed to the changing room.

"Kageyama! Toss to me for a while more!" Hinata rushed to the setter, ball in hand.

"Alright!" Kageyama replied, wiping his mouth. 

"Absolutely not. Both of you are going straight home." 

Hinata and Kageyama turned around, surprised to see Daichi standing behind them, hands crossed over chest.

"Hinata, you just recovered from your fever. I know you want to play more to make up for it, but overworking and putting your health at risk is not the answer." Daichi said, sternly.

"R-right." 

Daichi could be really scary at times, and neither Hinata nor Kageyama had the courage to rebuke him this time. Hinata was changing when Kageyama threw him a glance, reminding him of what he had said earlier and Hinata gave a slight nod in response. Soon everyone had headed out, and Kageyama who had taken the keys from Daichi, locked up and was the last to leave.

"Finally! What took you so long?" Hinata asked, right after he stepped out. 

"Shut up, dumbass! Can't you wait for like 5 minutes?" Kageyama retorted, furiously.

"Not my fault you were all mysterious , I got excited!" Hinata hissed.

"Maybe we should just go home," Kageyama said grumpily.

"No wait! Okay I needed to tell you something too," Hinata said, fidgeting with his bag. 

"Huh?" Kageyama stopped at the change of tone. "What's it about?" 

"Weren't you the one who wanted to say something first?" Hinata asked, hands on hips.

"I changed my mind." Kageyama muttered, looking away.

Hinata threw him a look of disbelief. "Are you for real? Ah but I'll let it slide this time The guilt has been eating me up."

"Guilt?"

"Yeah. About 3 days back." Hinata said, staring at the ground.

"This is it," thought Kageyama. "The part where he asks me to forget everything he said, and tells me he was under the influence of the medicine and he wants us to go back to when we were just teammates. And to think I said all that in return...damn." 

"Kageyama-"

"Just get it over with quickly." Kageyama said, his tone harsh.

"Huh? What are you being so rude for?"

Kageyama ignored the flash of hurt that had passed on Hinata's face despite the painful twinge in his chest. " Shut up. You are going to tell me you never meant to say anything, aren't you?"

"Eh?" Hinata asked, having no idea what Kageyama was going on about. "I just wanted to apologize."

"Huh? Don't. That'll just make things worse." Kageyama felt his throat tighten. No, he wasn't going to cry over Hinata saying sorry for leading him on. How humiliating was that?

"Make things...worse? But you are... fine, aren't you?" Hinata asked. He wondered if Kageyama had gone mad.

Kageyama was about to yell at him despite himself, telling him how he wasn't fine at all when Hinata grabbed his hand. "You don't have a temperature" Hinata frowned at his it. 

"Temperature?" Now it was Kageyama's turn to be confused. " What are you going on about?"

"That's my question, thanks." Hinata dropped his hand and crossed his arms over his chest, slowly catching on. "What did you think I was going to say?"

"Huh? Obviously that you accidentally mumbled things in your sleep-"

"Dear lord." Hinata said, facepalming. He stayed in that position, not moving. 

"Oi. Say something. " Kageyama wondered what the hell was going on. 

"Say something, for what?" Hinata asked, dropping his hands. "For you to accuse me of lying later?"

Kageyama froze. "What-"

"You really are hopeless.' Hinata said, scratching his head. "What am I going to do about you?"

"You weren't....going to dump me?" Kageyama asked, his voice small.

"Okay first of all, when were we ever together?" Hinata said, hands on hips. "Neither of us asked each other. Second of all, jesus christ Kageyama, no I wasn't even close to saying that."

"Are you sure you didn't get the order interchanged?" Kageyama asked, utterly relieved, confused and offended at the same time.

"Man you gave me a heart attack right there. Here's a tip, next time ask me or at least wait for me to explain before you assume anything." Hinata said, starting to walk away.

"Oi. What were you apologizing for then?" Kageyama asked. "And where are you going, we aren't done yet."

"Oh I just wanted to pretend that I was in a movie and I walked away after saying the last word in a fight." Hinata grinned.

"Are you serious? You don't even have an audience, you dumbass! And also, that'd obviously be me, I look way cooler than you." Kageyama retorted.

"Huh?" Hinata stopped, staring at the bushes. Did he imagine it or had he heard a faint rustle? 

"What?" Kageyama asked, following his gaze.

"Nothing I could have sworn I heard something." Hinata shrugged. "So where were we?"

"You mean the movie thing or the apology thing?" Kageyama asked, staring up at the moon. Hinata stared for a moment, watching the moonlight fall on his face, enhancing his features; the sharp jawline, the blue eyes, the sleek black hair... Art. Not the time to stare though, Hinata thought, shaking himself mentally.

"We'll discuss the movie thing later. We could keep walking you know, it's getting late." Hinata said, starting to walk again.

"No!" Kageyama grabbed his hand. "I wanted to say something too, remember? And umm...it'd be better if we stayed here." Kageyama said, an unmistakable blush forming across his cheeks.

"Aww alright. But only because you are blushing so cutely." Hinata decided to not snatch his hand away this time.

"Shut up. So what were you apologizing for?" Kageyama asked, this time his tone serious.

"Well you see." Hinata hesitated slightly and then burst out," I'm so sorry Kageyama, I was incredibly selfish that day! I asked you to stay despite my fever and knowing it was a risk. I know it sucked for me to not play volleyball, I did know you'd feel it as much too if you caught the fever but I still asked you to stay simply because it made me feel better. I mean you could have had the fever longer than me, for like a week or even a month, what if you were hospitalized and missed the tournament? I'm so sorry." Hinata finished, the guilt evident in his voice. 

This time, it was Kageyama's turn to look at him incredulously and drop his hand. "Is this really what you were going to apologize for? Hinata, you absolute dumbass!" Kageyama put his hands on Hinata's shoulders. "You really think I didn't consider all that before I came back for you? And it's a simple fever dumbass, even if I did catch it, it's a matter of a week at the most." He then added softly. "I came back because I wanted to be with you too. It was my choice to stay, Hinata, so even if something happened, it would be on me. Besides, everything that happened that day would have been worth the fever and more." He paused. "If you really meant it."

"Did you really have to add that? You were doing wonderful before you ruined it by adding that." Hinata huffed. "Of course I meant it. Every word."

"Right. I'm sorry I assumed." Kageyama said, feeling a bit guilty.

"Oi it's fine. Now what were you going to tell me?" Hinata asked, wondering what the time was. "I'll definitely tease him about that later though" He thought, smiling to himself.

"Oh that. Oi what are you smiling at?" Kageyama asked suspiciously.

"Nothing, nothing. Just get on with it already." 

"This is a bad idea..." Kageyama muttered, wondering if he should go along with it.

"Oi Kageyama. I said it, so it's your turn. Unless you want to back away." Hinata smirked at him.

Kageyama immediately took the bait. "Huh? No way am I losing to you!" 

"Then what you waiting for?" Hinata asked

"Yeah. Alright." Kageyama dug around his bag, finding what he was looking for. 

"What are you looking for?" Hinata asked, curiously. 

Kageyama took Hinata's hand and placed something on it and watched as Hinata's expression changed. Kageyama had given him a keychain- and not just any ordinary one. It was a volleyball one, with the signature of the little giant on the back and 3 simple words carved beneath it- I love you. 

"Wow where did you even find this?" Hinata asked, eyes gleaming as he examined it. 

"It's a secret." Kageyama smirked.

"But why?" Hinata looked up. "Why give this to me now?"

"Well I wanted to ask you something. And this place seemed the best, since this is where we actually started getting along." He gestured vaguely to the school gym." The thing where you mentioned earlier. It had occurred to me too, and I thought maybe it was time to correct that" Kageyama said, edging closer to Hinata. 

Hinata looked back at him, and gave a shaky laugh. "I said that just for fun, Kageyama. You already know the answer."

"You have to say it." Kageyama said, putting his arms around him. "Be my boyfriend?"

Hinata smiled. "Yes. And I love you."

Kageyama could no longer control himself as he pulled Hinata into a deep kiss, both of them holding each other as if neither were planning to let go. "I love you too." After all the months of pining, doubting and anxiousness, it was all finally happening. He could finally call Hinata his; now, forever. 

Suddenly there was a hoot. Both of them froze mid-kiss, before breaking apart. 

"YOU GUYS FINALLY DID IT! " Nishinoya suddenly jumped out of the bush.

"N-noya-san?" Hinata could barely believe his eyes as he could feel himself going red top to bottom.

"You guys really were taking forever, man. These bushes hurt." Sugawara got up behind him, brushing off the grass from his back.

"Ha I knew you guys were going to crack soon! Noya san you owe me 20 dollars and a popsicle." Tanaka said, smirking at him.

"This is so unfair, Ryu!"

"Can we go home now? So that I can puke in peace." Tsukishima too had gotten up, fixing up his glasses with a terrorized look on his face.

"You guys were so cute!" Yamaguchi added, excitedly waving his hands.

"This is great. Sorry we interrupted a private moment." Asahi said, looking both awkward and happy.

"I'm sorry about this, guys." Daichi said, apologetically. "This is all on me. Congrats for finally figuring it out though."

Hinata and Kageyama gaped open mouthed at the sight in front of them. 

"Kageyama, are you seeing this too?" Hinata tugged at his sleeve.

"Oh so this is not a nightmare which I got sucked into," Kageyama muttered under his breath.

"Haha Shoyo, you certainly aren't dreaming." Nishinoya slapped his back. "We are going to tease you about this for a long time."

"I think it's time I quit this club." Tsukishima muttered, looking like he was never going to recover.

"But what are you guys doing here?" Hinata felt ready to pass out.

"Oh it's my fault, really." Daichi said, looking embarrassed. "When I saw you guys hang back at the changing room, I thought you were going to practice again after we all left even though I asked you not to. I believed it even more when I saw you exchange that glace and nod. So I decided to hide in the bushes over there so that I could catch you in the act. But then Suga saw me..."

"And of course I had to join him, as it piqued my curiosity." Sugawara grinned. "Both of us are really proud of you though."

"And then me and Noya-san knew something was up when we saw two third years hiding behind the bush!" Tanaka said, proudly.

"Yeah I'd have asked him to go away but I couldn't risk you hearing me." Daichi said, still looking guilty. "And then Tsukishima and Yamaguchi came over and joined us too."

"Yeah why did YOU join in?" Kageyama stared disbelievingly at Tsukishima

"I thought you two would get into a fight." Tsukishima looked at them as if they had killed someone. "Why couldn't you just fight? Oh my god, this feels so much worse."

"Let them be, Tsuki. You'll be fine!' Yamaguchi said, patting his shoulder.

"Is this...really okay though?" Kageyama asked Daichi, half scared and the other half still in shock.

"Of course it is." Daichi assured him. "I'd ask you to not let it affect the game, but since it's you two, I don't think I have to say that."

"Besides, it's about time!" Suga said. "We were wondering how long it'd be before you figured it out!"

"Yeah it was hard to stop him from rushing out in the middle because you too never got to the point." Asahi laughed. 

"I have no idea how I held back these two either." Daichi said, pointing at Nishinoya and Tanaka.

"That explains the rustling I heard." Hinata said faintly.

"Noya-san thought it'd take another 2 months!" Tanaka roared with laughter.

"Stop laughing, Ryu!" Nishinoya fumed.

"Wait, you guys....knew?" Hinata stared, open mouthed.

"Of course we did!" Yamaguchi said incredulously. " I mean it was obvious the way you were pining for each other between plays and breaks."

"Yeah seriously, my dudes, you were totally obvious." Nishinoya said, shaking his head.

"But we are glad it's finally out! Watching you crush at each other with neither of you idiots taking a step forward was torturous." Tanaka said, dramatically clenching his heart.

"Yeah there's at least that. It was getting really bothersome, all the 'secretive' glances and stuff...it was getting on my nerves." Tsukishima muttered.

"Well now that everything's over, let's go home!" Daichi said, clapping his hands. And everyone followed him, buzzing with chatter, except for Hinata and Kageyama who trailed behind still in some sort of daze. They walked for a while, after which Kageyama put an arm around Hinata. Hinata froze for a second but then continued walking, matching his pace with Kageyama's as he pulled his cycle along. They stopped in between where Nishinoya bought Tanaka a popsicle, dramatically accepting defeat.

"You really didn't have to bet on us." Hinata shook his head, biting on his ice-cream.

"Oi, are you sure you should be eating that right after recovering?" Kageyama looked at the guy devouring it at an incredible speed.

"Of course, Kageyama I already missed out on Noya-san's offer the other day." He paused, holding the ice-cream up. "Want a bite?"

"Sure." Kageyama enveloped Hinata's hand on the cone as he took a bite.

"And there goes my appetite." Tsukishima turned away in horror. "My death is close, I can feel it."

"Come on Tsukishima, don't worry, you'll find someone too." Tanaka grinned, slapping his back.

"I-I'm not worrie-" Tsukishima started mumbling.

"Yeah, Tsukishima, you'll be alright!" Nishinoya added, punching his stomach.

"Hey Kageyama, I asked you to take a bite and not to finish it off." Hinata looked at the last bits of his ice cream in horror.

"Oi, I took just two bites. Stop looking like someone died." Kageyama snapped, trying to get more of the ice-cream.

"Buy your own!" Hinata yelled, dodging his attacks.

"Tsuki, you are going to get hurt!" Yamaguchi flailed his hands in panic at the other end as Tanaka and Nishinoya kept teasing a helpless Tsukishima with punches.

"What a team." Asahi said, looking at the racket in front of him. 

"I know. Looks like Hinata and Kageyama will remain the same, whether they are in a relationship or not." Sugawara smiled as he watched Hinata swallow the last bit of his ice-cream while pushing Kageyama's face away.

"Haha. Certainly took them a while to realize it." Daichi said, wiping his mouth with a tissue and throwing it in the nearby dustbin.

"You two are one to talk." Asahi narrowed his eyes at them suggestively.

"Oh cut us some slack." Sugawara whistled, looking anywhere but at the two by his side.

"Yeah we'll announce it soon. Can't let these first-years outshine us, can we?" Daichi said, hands on hips.

"Ha don't try to sound tough with that blush on your face." Asahi teased. 

"I'm not!" Daichi said, blushing even more. "Oi, let's leave before the neighbors start yelling at us again!"

Everyone cleared up, continuing on their way home. Hinata and Kageyama walked behind everyone, reflecting back on their day. They certainly hadn't been ready to announce anything to anyone; but as they listened to the team's usual chatter and thought of the way they had simply accepted them, Hinata and Kageyama couldn't help but smile. This team felt just like home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> This is my first attempt at a fanfic, I really hope you liked it!  
> I apologize for any sort of grammatical errors or sloppy writing.  
> Credits to @yeolallineed for the wonderful title.  
> Thoughts?  
> Thanks for reading <3!


End file.
